Naruto: Plots of a game
by traz28
Summary: Set a few years before the start of the anime. Naruto is given a scroll that allows him to become a gamer. His life gets turned into a game, but the plot stops him from becoming op unless he does what the voice attached to the game tells him. Naruto will become a little smarter and stonger
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Plots a Game

Summary

A few years before the start of the anime Naruto became a gamer. His life is turned into a game.

Disclaimer- I do not own the copyrights to Naruto.

Chapter 1

Abc-text

"abc"-speak

 _Abc-_ thought

 **Abc-** game sys

 _ **Abc-**_ game talk

Set- Naruto is 9

Naruto was having another bad day. To cheer himself up he went to look at the Jutsu scrolls for sale in the shop, he knew the shopkeepers would never sell to him- what big meanies they were-

In the shop the owner had recently bought a new supply of scrolls and one unique scroll that he thought would sell for a lot of money, the scroll is said to belong to the Uzumaki clan before they were killed but was in fact a trick scroll that did not do any thing that he fell for and how could not get rid of.

In walks Naruto, the owner is about to yell at the demon to get out of his shop. Then he gets an idea sell the scroll to the demon its fake anyway. The shopkeeper puts on a smile and walks up to Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto"

Naruto jumps and is about to leave when "its fine, would you like to see this new cool strong Jutsu I got"

Naruto smiling does not see the danger "sure, you bet" the owner shows Naruto the scroll "would you like to buy Naruto"

Naruto was surprised "really"

The owner "of course its 35000 ryo" _that should get my money back and a small profit._

Naruto thought about it and knew he had some money saved up and could afford it desideing he said "yes, I'll get strong with this and beat the teme Sasuke" he paid the owner out of his frog wallet left the shop and when home not hearing the owner laughing. _that idiotic brat I would love to see his faces when he tries to use that scroll ha ha ha._

What the shop owner did not know was that the scroll would only work and active of an Uzumaki.

At home Naruto goes to the table and opens the scroll to find nothing but scribbles on the paper. In anger Naruto bite his tough and drew blood. He spat and slammed his fist into the paper drawing on a little chakra in his anger. The scroll reacted to this and a light hit Naruto knotting him out.

End chapter 1

AN

I hope you like the story of how he got his gamer power. I know that it is short most of the next chapters will be longer. The game sys will come from a few different games and some of my own thoughts.

The plot will mostly be around the anime and movies.

If you spot any spelling or grammar errors I have missed please inform me in the comment as to what they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Plots of a Game Chapter 2

disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Naruto

Abc-text

"abc"-speak

 _Abc-_ thought

 **Abc-** game sys

 _ **Abc-**_ game talk

* * *

Naruto woke up, he looked outside to see that it was early morning; The clock on the wall showed that Naruto had been unconscious for over 12 hours.

"What happened to me?" Naruto shakes his head and opening and closing his eyes. In front of his eyes is a text that reads.

 _ **Hi you have activated the seal of the Gamer your life is now run like a game.**_

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto.

 _ **You activated the seal of the Gamer. How this affects you will be explained as you learn the system. To start please think of word status and yourself at the same time.**_

Naruto decide to do what the text tells his. _Status._ The text disappears and is replaced by.

Status-Skills-Resistance-Perks-Flaws-Quests

 _ **Focus on the status section and we will explain what it is about.**_

Naruto does and more text appears.

* * *

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title:?**

 **Age: 9**

 **Rank: Academy student**

 **Level: 1 (0.0% Exp to next level up)**

 **HP: 9,000/9,000 (regen rate 100hp per 6min)**

 **CP: 20,000/20,000 (regen rate 500cp per 6min)**

 **Hunger: 10/20 hungry**

 **Thirst: 25/60 very thirsty**

 **Strength: 45/100**

 **Endurance: 85/100**

 **Constitution: 70/100**

 **Willpower: 100/100**

 **Dexterity: 60/100**

 **Agility: 55/100**

 **Intellect/intelligence/wisdom: 10/200_ 6/100_4/100**

 **Stamina: 90/100**

 **Luck: +100/100**

 **Charisma: 20/100**

 **Perception: 15/100**

* * *

 _ **Ok here we go name is easy it the name you were born with or given. For you it was born with.**_

 _ **Title you have a title, you just do not know what it is,. . . the plot says you will find out after you become a genin.**_

 _ **Age is as easy as name how long you have lived.**_

 _ **Rank is where you are in the shinobi system. It is linked to the max numbers of points you can have in your stats- stats will be explained later. The ranks are**_

 _ **Civilian - 50 points**_

 _ **Academy student - 100 points**_

 _ **Genin - 200 points**_

 _ **Chúnin - 400 points**_

 _ **Special Jónin - 800 points**_

 _ **Jónin - 1000 points**_

 _ **Kage - 5000 points or more**_

 _ **Level is linked to rank it is how well you do in that rank. To level you must increase your stat points and skill points.**_

 _ **HP is your heath points and regen rate is at what speed it will return to max.**_

 _ **CP is your chakra points and regen rate is at what speed it will return to max.**_

 _ **Hunger and thirst are to monitor when you need to eat and drink.**_

 _ **Last we have your stats they are marked out of 100 for the academy student, maxing them out gets you a perk for that stat. To increase the points you must perform certain actions. You must find out what those actions are yourself-perks explained later**_

 _ **That is the end of the explanation of the status section do you have any questions?.**_

"no"

 _ **Then on to the next section, focus on skills.**_

Naruto does as it says the text and the information disappear and new sub-heading appears. The sub headings are

* * *

 **General-Ninjutsu-Taijutsu-Fúinjutsu-Senjutsu-Bukijutsu-** **Shurikenjutsu-** **Tonjutsu-Genjutsu**

 _ **These are the headings of your skills under each heading are the skills that you can do in that section. Some of the heading may have a lot of skills and some may have no skills that just means you have yet to learn something in that section. We will give an over view of each section, but not skills in each as they give a description themselves. We will pause after each section for you to ask questions.**_

 **General**

 **Hand seals-(level 70)**

 **Signs used to make ninjutsu**

 **Two hands -(level max)**

 **Know all and can make all**

 **One hand –(level 0)**

 **Not known**

 **Speed-(level 6)**

 **Five two hands seals in 3sec**

 **Chakra flow-(level 10)**

 **Can flow chakra through body to do Ninjutsu**

 **Run-(level 22)**

 **How fast can you move- 14 miles per hour**

 **Dodge-(level 8)**

 **Try not to get hit**

 **Evade-(level 11)**

 **Try not to get caught**

 **Awareness-(level 3)**

 **Know what's around you**

 **Stealth-(level 15)**

 **Hide and unseen**

 **Trap setting-(level 19)**

 **Build or make a trap**

 **Cooking-(level 1)**

 **You can boil water**

 **First aid-(level 2)**

 **You can stop bleeding**

 _ **Your general skills are skills that you have that don't fit into any of the other sections.**_

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu-(level 25)**

 **Substitution jutsu replace you with any thing**

 **Henge no Jutsu-(level 50)**

 **Transformation jutsu change hoe you appear**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu-(level 0)**

 **Clone jutsu make a copy of you- PLOT HAS DISABLED THIS SKILL**

 _ **Your Ninjutsu skills are what you can do with hand seals and charka.**_

"What does it mean plot has disabled this skill"

 _ **That means you can never use that skill, you have learned the skill that is why it is here.**_

"But I need that skill to become a genin"

 _ **Does not worry the plot has taken care of that you just need to follow the plot quest which will be explained later. Now if that all move on to the next section.**_

 **Taijutsu**

 **Basic standard-(level 4)**

 **Easiest and most common fighting style to learn**

 _ **Your Taijutsu skills are your hand to hand fighting styles.**_

"What's the highest level?" _**The highest level for the basic is 25. "**_ That means I'am weak _". **Yes you're weak but the seal of the game will help you to get better. May we continue.**_

 **Fúinjutsu**

 _ **You have not learned any skills in Fúinjutsu yet. This section covers the skills to use and make seals.**_

 **Senjutsu**

 _ **You have not learned any skills on Senjutsu yet. This section covers the skills to sense and gather natural energy.**_

 **Bukijutsu**

 **Kunai-fight-(level 2)**

 **Fight hand to hand with a kunai**

 _ **Bukijutsu are skills to do with fighting hand to hand with weapons.**_

 **Shurikenjutsu**

 **Kunai-throw-(level 1)**

 **Hit a target with a kunai-**

 **Accuracy- 2%**

 **Speed- 1 kunai per 2secs**

 **Shuriken-throw-(level 1)**

 **Hit a target with a shuriken-**

 **Accuracy- 3%**

 **Speed- 2 shuriken per 1sec**

 _ **Shurikenjutsu are skills to do with throwing weapons at a target.**_

 **Tonjutsu**

 **Rope escape-(level 1)**

 **Get out of being tied up**

 _ **Tonjutsu are skills to do with escaping.**_

 **Genjutsu**

 _ **You have not learned any skills in this section, it covers the breaking and creating of illusions.**_

 _ **That is all for the skills section to increase the level of the skills you must use them I harder and harder ways.**_

 _ **Moving on focus on resistance section.**_

Once aging Naruto focus on the next section the old information disappeared and new information appeared.

* * *

 **Physical-(level 10)**

 **Can take a hit- deduce HP loss by 2%**

 **Poison-(level 5)**

 **Don't easy fall to poison- Poison reduce by 5%**

 **Fire-(level 10)**

 **Don't burn easy- fire reduce by 10%**

 _ **You currently have three resistances to get more you will need to be expose to them. Let move on to your perks.**_

* * *

 **? :give title ?, fire resistance level 10, Hated flaw, starting CP at 8000, increase for 700 to CP per year, increase of 100 to HP per year, regen rate to HP increase by 15hp per min, regen rate to CP increase by 80cp per min.**

 **Uzumaki : Starting CP at 1850, staring HP at 4990, Fúinjutsu skills increase 60% faster, increase of 250 to HP per year, increase of 350 to CP per year, Longevity perk,?, stats end, con and stam are increased by 55, 50 and 60 on each rank up.**

 **Longevity : you can live a very long life if you not dead in battle.**

 **Prank king : an increase of 5% to skills evade, stealth and trap setting.**

 **Don't give up : willpower is at max at every rank up.**

 **Luck of a protagonist : you luck can no longer be measured and will be removed from the stats, unless the plots demands that you have Bad luck(EXTREMLY TRIBBLE LUCK)you are very extremly lucky.**

 _ **Perks is the name given to any number of things that effect you in good ways, most are permeant they maybe link to were you're from, who you are, what you are known for and from maxing out a stat or skill.**_

 _ **With that explained we go to the other end for your flaws**_

* * *

 **Hated : 70% of the village adults hate you because they know of ?, anyone who does not know is neutral or dislikes you, unless you have effect they're lives.**

 **Malnourish : makes you short and shrimpey, does not affect HP or stats because of ? and Uzumaki perks.**

 **Eyesore : you need to change the jacket, that colour is fine for some missions, the eyesore is the neck of the jacket because of the malnourished flaw your neck is no small for the jacket. You are 25% less appealing to girls.**

 _ **Flaws are things that affect you in a bad way, they can most times be removed if changes are made or they are affected by a perk.**_

"Will I ever know what the ? are"

 _ **After you become a genin you will know.**_

"you do know that the village hating me, makes it hard to get good food and clothes."

 _ **Yes, but we will find a way around that. Now last we have quests and you will see. You have three types of quests, plot quests, daily quests and skills quests.**_

* * *

 **Plot quests**

 **Plot one \- graduate dead last after 3 attempts**

 **Condishtions**

 **to graduate three times**

 **in dead last the whole of your time in school**

 **To help you do this quest some stats and skills will be locked for certain actives**

 **They are**

 **Int-locked at 6**

 **Wis- locked at 4**

 **For tests, will be rised by 2-4 each year**

 **Kunai and shuriken skills locked to level 2 when doing those actives will rise by 2-5 levels each year**

 **Taijutsu locked at basic for spar will rise to intimidate if you have it after your second attempted to graduate**

 **You can still raise these skills out of school**

 **Reward**

 **Pass**

 **Plot two , Int/Wis no longer lock and kunai, shuriken and taijutsu no longer lock**

 **Fail**

 **Death or worse**

 **Daily quests**

 **Skills quests**

 **Transform-**

 **Max out the Henge on jutsu skill.**

 **Rewards**

 **Pass**

 **Nobody can see thought or break your transformations**

 **Fail**

 **None**

 _ **Plot quests are quests that move the story of the game(your life) along they can be long like the first one you have or they can be short you will see. Daily quests are what you will do most they can be anything that has to do with your day. The skills quests have no fail and are about increasing or maxing out a skill. Are there any questions?.**_

"why do I have to fail three times and be dead last"

 _ **Because of the ? some people in the village wish you harm or worse, if you are seen as an idiot who can pass the test to graduate then you are safe. However I you do not graduate after the third time you will not be protected by being a genin and the worst will happen. The dead last get you on the team that you need to be on the you will not be seen a threat to some**_

"Ok so what's next, I will do this quest and I will be a genin, Dattebayo!"

* * *

AN

I hope you like the game sys, all of that is not showing up in one sitting aging, when Naruto changes the skill level or increases his stat/ level up /rank up it will only show that change.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto-chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the copyrights to Naruto.

 _ **Sorry that this fic has been on pause of so long I meant it to be a weekly update but the plot bunny just left after I finished the info dump that was the sys and the rest of the time was coming up with a name for the voice of the game, in the time since the last update scenes have come and played out in my head for this fic but they have large time jumps in-between I will at the start of a chapter point out if one of those scenes is in a chapter, now on with the fic.**_

* * *

Abc-text

"ABC"-speak

 _Abc-_ thought

 **Abc-** game sys

 _ **Abc-**_ game talk

 _ **First things first, Naruto try not to talk to me out loud all the time if the wrong person saw you they would think you are crazy or something and bad things you do not want to happen will happen, understand.**_

"You bet game voice I won't talk you aloud believe it"

 _ **NARUTO think.**_

 _Right sorry._ _ **Now the next thing you cannot tell anybody about the game ok**_ _ok._

 _ **Good with that out of the way you need to get something to drink and eat to fill up the thirst and hunger bars you should watch these bars and make sure they ever go to close to 0.**_

Naruto gets up off the floor put the chair that had toppled when he was knocked unconcise back. Naruto then went to the kitchen area and got a glass of water from the tap and makes some cereal for himself. Naruto then sat at the table and began eating. The bars in his HUD were health, chakra, hunger, and thirst. The last two began to fill up the other two were filled already.

 _ **While you are eating we should make a schedule to follow. Get up at 6:00 every morning; we may change that to an earlier or later time as long as you have eight hours slept. After you wake up you will do stretches and strength training for an hour, then work on any skill for the next hour after that you shower eat and go to school. School well be what you do at school we will not change anything there yet. When school is over its more skills training, speed training; free time to do whatever you want, Taijutsu, diner and stretches with strength training. Last you will shower meditate and go to sleep.**_

 _ **Your schedule for the foreseeable future will look like this on a weekday.**_

 **6:00 morning work out**

 **7:00 skill train**

 **8:00 shower, eat, get to school**

 **9:00-15:00 School**

 **15:00 skill train**

 **16:00 balance and speed train**

 **17:00 free time**

 **18:00 Taijutsu**

 **19:00 dinner**

 **20:00 evening work out**

 **21:00 shower, meditate, sleep**

 _ **Is this expectable to you.**_ _What is expectable mean?_ _ **It means do find this ok**_ _ **and you are getting a dictionary**_ _No reading and yes this looks fine._ _ **You will not**_ _ **have to read the whole thing in one go we will do a page a day or a week.**_ _Ok._ _ **Now finishes your cereal and get to school.**_ _I'll get super strong with your help Dattebayo!_

 **Daily quest**

 **Get to school on time.**

 **It is 8:18, get ready and go to school before 9:00.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass – increase rep with Iruka Umino**

 **Fail- detention**

Naruto sees a timer that has appeared in his HUD so wolfs down the last of his food, strips and jumps in the shower. A quick wash and dry he runs to the closet and pulls out shorts, t-shirts and an orange vest with hoody. He looks at the timer and finds he has only 17 minutes to get to school. He grabs his bag and runs out the door, locking it behind him. He runs and runs and makes it with 2 mins to spare.

"Naruto you're on time and early," a surprised Iruka says

"Of course I am, I got's to stay unpredictable Iruka-sensei" called back Naruto as he went to find his seat.

 **[Daily quest update- Get to school on time]**

 **PASS**

 **Iruka Umino rep 34 - 35**

The rest of the school time passed as boring as the ever as Naruto tried to stay awake as the game voice told him. At the end of school, Naruto was unsure of where to go.

 _ **Naruto you can go home or to some with no interruption to do the skill training. The only skill you will be raising will be the henge to max it out for the quest.**_ _I know a place and I'll be doing other training as well._ _ **Well done for thinking ahead Naruto.**_

Naruto gets to the clearing that he uses to train.

 **[Skill update- running] level 22 – level 23**

 _I got a level up in running I am getting stronger Dattebayo! Game what is the max level of the henge?_ _ **Level 100**_ _What I'll never get it to max out it took five years to get it to level 50._ _ **you'll get to level 100 in the next month or two. But max out a skill to level 100 will be fine the skill that's going to be hard to max will be your charka control that max level is 10000.**_ _But but … I will never be able to get to level 10000 of CC._ _ **you will not be able to get CC that high for years if not decades, you will be doing CC exercises every day. You won't have to do them for long every day but you will have to do it every day**_ _. Ok, I'll max it out one-day Dattebayo! Now where do we start with the henge?_ _ **When you're out here I think the best thing for you to do is change into everybody you know, when you're out and about find new people to change into. During the morning skill train you will use a mirror to change your facial features.**_ _Got it Dattebayo!_

For the next hour Naruto when though a cycle of changing into a person he knows and back into himself. In the middle of the hour, a notice popped up and read

 **[Skill update- Henge no Jutsu] level 50 – level 51**

 _ **Naruto the hour is up, get a drink and rest for a moment.**_ _I raised the skill only 49 more levels to go._

Naruto went over to his bag to get his water; he then sat under a tree to take a his thirst meter was top up he asked the game voice what the next training was going to be.

 _ **Naruto this area you found is big let's see if you can run ten laps around the edge the quickest you can go and keep up.**_

 **Daily quest**

 **Laps**

 **Do 10 laps around the training area in the hour**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass- 1% increase to Exp**

 **Fail- to tried to do anything but eat dinner and sleep.**

Naruto ran the laps in half an hour, in the end, he was only slightly winded. After a few moments, he was back to normal.

 **[Daily quest update- laps]**

 **PASS**

 **Bonus (complete in half an hour) - 1%**

 **Level 1 (2%)**

 _ **Right, Naruto grabs to two large logs just inside the trees, pull them over and place them parallel to one another. For the rest of the time here you are going to stand and balance on one of the logs. The next step will have you jumping from one log to the other. After you fall off you can try balancing on your hands. As the years pass we will add different and harder moves for you to do.**_

For the next while, Naruto jumped between the two logs, balanced on hands and feet. Many times in the 30 mins he fell to the ground but he continued to get back up aging and aging. When it came to the free time in which Naruto could do what he wanted, he was all for continuing his training. The voice presumed Naruto to enjoy his free time that life could not be all about training and getting stronger. So Naruto decided to head into town and obverse people to add to the many people he could change into with the henge. While in town he also remembers he had to prank the shopkeeper who sold him the scroll that started this, as Naruto now understood that the shopkeeper did not think the scroll would work.

 **Daily quest**

 **Reports**

 **After pranking the shopkeeper write a report on the action.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass- learn to write reports**

 **Fail- never be able to finish reports on time**

 **Time limit –** **1 week**

Now a quest was telling him, he could prank he went about setting a trap that would go off when he was not in the area. After he was done with the trap, he was walking in the bathhouse street.

 **Daily quest**

 **Peeping tom**

 **Stop the man that is looking into the ladies' bath.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass- know a pervert by looking at them**

 **Fail- branded a peeping tom**

Naruto took this as a serious mission. He started by sneaking up to the man peeping. When Naruto was right behind the man he used his own Jutsu Oiroko no Jutsu, which transforms him into a naked girl with smoke flowing around the pirate parts. At Naruto shout "SEXY JUTSU" the man jumped around and saw a naked teen winking at him, he passed out from a nose bleed. Naruto tied up the man and placed him outside the front door with a note explaining what he was doing. As Naruto walked away he heard the trap he set of the shopkeeper go off. A timer started in the corner of Naruto vison with a title reports the timer read a week.

 **[Daily quest update-Peeping tom]**

 **PASS**

 **Pervert detector action**

After Naruto passed the peeping tom daily quest he was walking about town when he started to notice that some of the people had a glow about them. A lot of teenagers had the glow as well as more men than women. Naruto began to focus on these people more. In doing so began to sense something more.

 **[Skill acquired- Negative emotion detector]**

When Naruto acquired this skill he did not like what he felt, especially from thoughts that turn and glare at him when he was near. He began to feel terrible so he ran from town into the forest and did not stop running until he began to breath heavy. Naruto stopped he dropped to the ground.

 **[Skill update- running] level 23 – level 24**

 _ **Naruto are you ok?**_ _What was that I felt when I got that skill?_ _ **This skill is unique to you, it allows you to sense bad feeling people are feeling at that time, there are many different bad emotions, because you cannot tell the difference with these emotions all of them hit you at once, you will have to get used to the feeling and learn to tell what emotion is what.**_ _Ok it's just another thing to learn._ _ **The better you get with this skill will help you as a ninja, as you will be able to know where an enemy is even when you cannot see them.**_ _Cool I'll be an awesome_ _ninja Dattebayo!_ _ **We will have to change the training plan that we had until you learn to control the emotions sum.**_ _Can we change it tomorrow as I would like to do one full day of training?_ _ **Ok, let's start doing the academy Taijutsu. The game system has corrected any faults taught to you. So go through the moves without thinking the first few times slowly, as you get the hang of it go faster.**_ _Ready Dattebayo!_

Naruto did his Taijutsu moves very slowly afraid to mess up but as he gained more confidence in himself, he sped up a little more each time. Naruto understood the movements better now than he had before he got this gamer power.

 **[Skill update-Basic standard] level 4 – level 5**

 _ **That enough let's get dinner at Ichiraku.**_ _Yeah ramen._

Happy Naruto dashed off to the ramen stand. Naruto did not stop till he jumped into a stool at the ramen stand.

"Hi, Teuchi and Ayame I'll have a bowl of ramen please." Naruto beamed happily.

"Hello, Naruto it is good to see you, what have you been up to" spoke Teuchi.

"Hi, Naruto" replied Ayame.

While Teuchi prepared and cook the ramen, Naruto told them what he had done in the day.

"Well most of the day I was in school, but out of school I did some training in some ninja skills, I pulled a prank and I stopped a peeping tom." Naruto rambled about his day. Teuchi gave him the ramen. Naruto started to scrape it up.

"Slow down Naruto when you eat and what do you mean a peeping tom" Ayame scolded Naruto lightly. Naruto stopped and took a breath he then went on to explain about the peeping tom he found at the baths.

"Thank you for stopping that man Naruto it was nice of you," Ayame told Naruto after he finishes his story.

After finishing his dinner Naruto said bye to the Ichirakas and left the ramen to head home. At home, he took a break to think about his day. Naruto got up and did stretches to loosen the muscles. He began to do exercises to strengthen the muscles in his body. He ended with lifting weights after he put down the weights and stretched out his muscle. He got ready for bed with a shower and a clean-up and sat down and tried to meditate to slow his thoughts and body before bed. As Naruto got into bed to sleep a strange thing happened.

 **[Increase attributes]**

 **Strength: 45/100**

 **Endurance: 85/100**

 **Constitution: 70/100**

 **Willpower: 100/100**

 **Dexterity: 60/100**

 **Agility: 55/100**

 **Intellect/intelligence/wisdom: 10/200- (6/100_4/100)**

 **Stamina: 90/100**

 **Luck: +100/100**

 **Charisma: 20/100**

 **Perception: 15/100 – 20/100**

Naruto saw that his perception increased by five. He went to sleep wondering how to increase the other attributes as he realized that by watching people he could get more perception. Naruto went to sleep thinking about the ninja he would be in the future.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long break between posts, I can make up a good story but writing it out is very hard. I cannot promise that there will not be a shorter break for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto-chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own the copyrights to Naruto.

Abc-text

"ABC"-speak

 _Abc-_ thought

 **Abc-** game sys

 _ **Abc-**_ game talk

Naruto wakes up the next morning. He shoots out of bed yelling "STATUS" the information that he had been given yesterday appeared aging and blowing out a breath in relief that it had not all been a dream. He got right to work on his exercises and weight lifting. Then he did the skill training of his henge in the bathroom mirror, he was making the marks in his face disappear, change the colour of his hair and eyes. While he worked he found that he could only change one item on his face at a time if he tried to change more than one the previous one would change back to normal. Then he got a daily quest.

 **Daily quest**

 **Get to school on time.**

 **It is 8:00, get ready and get to school before 9:00.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass – increase rep with Iruka Umino**

 **Fail - detention**

At 8:00 the quest to get to the school on time appeared again and Naruto races to shower wondering if he would get this quest every school day. He got some breakfast to eat before heading to school before the timer ran out.

Arriving at school Naruto began to feel the effects of his N.E.D. (negative emotion detector) it caused him to feel sick and pale.

 **[Daily quest update- Get to school on time]**

 **PASS**

 **Iruka Umino rep 35 - 36**

"Naruto, are you ok you look every pale," asked a concerned Iruka.

"Oh I'm fine, just ran to here, a little too quickly" Naruto answered as he walked to his seat. His insides churning around from his NED, he wonders how long he would feel like this. If it continued he would never get any were if he felt sick all the time. He would be too sick to train.

Naruto decided to get through one day at a time and go from there. He would learn and train till he had control of his NED so that no matter how many bad emotions where in the room he would not affect him. Naruto looked around the room and wonder why walking into the classroom had more of an effect than running through town where everybody hated him.

As Naruto focused on different kids in his class a strange thing happened on each of the people, there were their names above them. This would help him in his future work as a ninja if he knew who everybody was. The feeling he got from each person was different and hard to understand.

Naruto decided to forget about his NED and get on with the day's lessons. He might not get what Iruka- sensei was talking about right now but his new power would help him and he had over three years to get it.

Naruto knew he was on his way to becoming a great ninja and the future Hokage with this power he had been gifted. Life for Naruto became so different after he active that scroll he trained all the time and he saw a marked improvement. He still pulled pranks, acted out and eat an unhealthy amount of ramen.

It had been many months since he got the gamer power. He woke to a new day. Naruto started his morning routine of weight lifting and exercise; he had gotten stronger and increased many of his skills. He was one level from maxing out the Henge no Jutsu. He knew he would max it out today he could not wait to find out what would happen.

He did the morning half of his skill training on the henge as soon as he wakes up, he could now change his hair and hide his whiskers while giving his face a more squared look at the same time. The training he was doing now was to hold these changes for as long as he can while he is doing something different; his morning routine was a way to get both done. Naruto knew the end of his school morning came when he got.

 **Daily quest**

 **Get to school on time.**

 **It is 8:00, get ready and get to school before 9:00.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass – increase rep with Iruka Umino**

 **Fail- detention**

Though for now Naruto needed to get to school as his daily quest told him to. He got the get to school quest every school day, that he had so good at having a shower and eating breakfast, that he no longer needed to rush as quickly to get ready any more as he ran from his house to school in ten mins.

 **[Daily quest update- Get to school on time]**

 **PASS**

 **Iruka Umino rep 116 - 117**

Naruto arrived at school to a happy Iruka-sensei "arriving on time aging Naruto"

Naruto walked to his seat and with a happy smile "I'm only timing myself to get from one place to another as quick and direct as possible. It's training"

Shaking his head Iruka replied "well training your brain now, so listen up and pay attention" "you bet Iruka-sensei" Naruto sat down.

Naruto had hated being in school the last couple of months, not because he never learned anything but because of how sick it made him feel to be around the kids in his class.

School for Naruto became more about learning to tell the different emotions from his classmates and not letting them overwhelm him than learning his lessons. Most just had the same storm of emotions at any kid learning to be a ninja but some of them had very bad emotional problems. He tried to help most of them deal with the emotions, by giving them someone or something to laugh at. He also knew that it helped with his dead last mirage.

For others he tried to help in other ways like with Sakura he would ask her out on dates and then let her hit him, he helped her and he increased his physical resistance, for Sasuke he challenged and argue with him to try and bring him out of the harden shell he had created, being nice to Choji about his weight and Shino about not hurting bugs. Others like Hinta he did not know how to help. It was like she had a very strange reaction around him.

Anything he did outside of school was training his henge to max it out; he can change into over a hundred different people and mix and match how his face looks. He had also learned to change into inanimate objects.

The school bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Naruto raced out of school to the training area he had set up for himself. It looked different to how it had looked that first day here.

Whereas on that first day it was an empty field, now had two running tracks, one was clear Naruto would run laps on this track, the second had obstacles on it for Naruto to jump over, under or along, it was made of logs and boxes he had found lying around. In the centre of the field there were some targets for kunai and shuriken, logs that were for balance practice and blank areas for fighting.

Naruto chose to start with his skill training on the henge and he was not stopping until he maxed out the last level or it got dark. For the next few hours Naruto changed into different people and objects and just when he was going to stop and get some ramen from Ichiraku. Up popped.

 **[Skill update- Henge no Jutsu] level 99 – level 100 Max**

 **[Skill quest update- Transform]**

 **PASS**

 **Nobody can see thought or break your transformations**

"YES YES, I DID IT, DATGOBA" yelled Naruto _**well done Naruto, with that learned you can move on to the next step, more learning.**_ _WHAT why._ _ **Everything you do should help you learn to be a better ninja.**_ _OK, what's next?_

 **Daily quest**

 **Shopping.**

 **Complete the following shopping list while henge.**

 **List**

 **Wearable weights**

 **Cookbook**

 **Dictionary**

 **Copybook + pen**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass – get good items for a good price**

 **Fail- death/integration**

 **Daily quest**

 **Explore the library.**

 **Go to the library and see what you can learn.**

 **Outcomes**

 **Pass – new information available to you**

 **Fail- integration**

 **[Update pick skill for training]**

 _How do I do this_ _ **pick a skill you wish to get a reward for doing.**_ _So I pick skill and level it up I get a reward._ _ **No, it has to be many level ups like the henge a lot work means reward**_ _let me think .. .. .. I pick the basic standard_

 **[Update pick to what level]**

 _Max out Dattebayo._

 **Skill quest**

 **Basic fight**

 **Level basic standard to max**

 **Outcomes**

 **Learn more than one fighting style.**

 _Cool, I'll start these quests tomorrow it's the weekend._

"Status, skills, resistances" Naruto called out in a low voice.

 **Stats**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title:?**

 **Age: 9**

 **Rank: Academy student**

 **Level: 3 (48.0% Exp to next level up)**

 **HP: 9,000/9,000 (regen rate 100hp per 6min)**

 **CP: 17,362/20,000 (regen rate 500cp per 6min)**

 **JCP: 500,000/500,000**

 **Hunger: 12/20 want dinner**

 **Thirst: 51/60 not thirsty**

 **Strength: 49/100**

 **Endurance: 86/100**

 **Constitution: 72/100**

 **Willpower: 100/100**

 **Dexterity: 60/100**

 **Agility: 58/100**

 **Intellect/intelligence/wisdom: 10/200- 6/100_4/100**

 **Stamina: 90/100**

 **Luck: +100/100**

 **Charisma: 20/100**

 **Perception: 21/100**

 **Skills**

 **General**

 **Hand seals-(level 70)200**

 **Signs used to make ninjutsu**

 **Two hands -(level max)**

 **Know all and can make all**

 **One hand –(level 0)**

 **Not known**

 **Speed-(level 10)100**

 **Eight two hands seals in 3sec**

 **Chakra flow-(level 10)100**

 **Can flow chakra through body to do Ninjutsu**

 **Run-(level 30)100**

 **How fast can you move- 15 miles per hour**

 **Dodge-(level 8)100**

 **Try not to get hit**

 **Evade-(level 11)100**

 **Try not to get caught**

 **Awareness-(level 8)100**

 **Know what's around you**

 **Stealth-(level 20)100**

 **Hide and unseen**

 **Trap setting-(level 25)100**

 **Build or make a trap**

 **Cooking-(level 1)200**

 **You can boil water**

 **First aid-(level 2)150**

 **You can stop bleeding**

 **Negative emotion detector-(level 8)1000**

 **Sense the emotions of people**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu-(level 25)100**

 **Substitution Jutsu replace you with anything**

 **Henge no Jutsu-(level 100) Max**

 **Transformation Jutsu change hoe you appear**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu-(level 0)**

 **Clone Jutsu make a copy of you- PLOT HAS DISABLED THIS SKILL**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Basic standard-(level 7)30**

 **Easiest and most common fighting style to learn**

 **Fúinjutsu-seals**

 **Senjutsu-sage**

 **Bukijutsu-weapons**

 **Kunai-fight-(level 3)100**

 **Fight hand to hand with a kunai**

 **Shurikenjutsu**

 **Kunai-throw-(level 3)50**

 **Hit a target with a kunai-**

 **Accuracy- 4%**

 **Speed- 1 kunai per 2secs**

 **Shuriken-throw-(level 3)50**

 **Hit a target with a shuriken-**

 **Accuracy- 4%**

 **Speed- 2 shuriken per 1sec**

 **Tonjutsu**

 **Rope escape-(level 2)50**

 **Get out of being tied up**

 **Genjutsu**

 **Resistance**

 **Physical-(level 20)100**

 **Can take a hit- deduce HP loss by 2%**

 **Poison-(level 7)100**

 **Don't easily fall to poison- Poison reduce by 5%**

 **Fire-(level 10)100**

 **Don't burn easy- fire reduce by 10%**

 _ **AN**_

 _ **I am not the best writer nor can I write for very long periods of time but please know I had not forgotten this story I am away thinking about what to write in this story**_


End file.
